


Lyla

by wibblingrivalry



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9218396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wibblingrivalry/pseuds/wibblingrivalry
Summary: This is my first fanfic. English is not my  native language. So sorry in advantage!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. English is not my native language. So sorry in advantage!

I return home after a tough day in work. I go straight to the fridge to open up a beer. I just want to get into my bed and play guitar a little till I fall asleep. Hopefully Liam will be out with his mates so I can be alone with my thoughts. No sooner had I passed the stairs my desires gone all shattered. As I enter the bedroom I find my brother Liam in bed and he’s not alone. He’s in with some long-haired bird. They are kissing, moaning and touching each other profusely half naked. Though the majority of my self it’s dying to get the hell out of there as soon as possible, the inner secret and dark part of myself is curious. I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me but though my brain is telling me to go my heart is yelling my to stay. It’s not the girl that makes me stay but my semi-naked-fifteen-years-old brother. Liam has grown up to be a pretty boy. He's all fit and good-looking. He’s not a kid anymore, certainly not after this. After a moment of observing my little brother's anatomy my brain finally takes control over my heart and I disappear. As I leave the scene I can’t stop thinking about my brothers naked body. It scares me that I don’t seem to be in control of it and it even scares me more how I feel towards my little brother. I feel how I’m not supposed to feel, a brother should never look at his like I was looking at mine. I can’t shake this thinking off of me head so I go to the fridge again to take half a dozen of beers with me and leave the house. I have nowhere to go and no one who I want to be with right now. I’m trying to get drunk as soon as possible to stop feeling like shit, and being unconscious instead, still trying to figure out what’s happening with my twisted mind. Beers make the situation a bit more bearable for a moment. Mancunians nights of February are tough as heck so after an hour wandering like an utter idiot and with any beer left I decide to go back. I enter the front door of the house trying not to make any noise since I don’t want Liam to see me. I enter slowly into the room and I find my brother fully asleep in his underwear with no sheets to protect him from the cold. I put my eyes out of Liam’s body as soon as my eyes allow me. I lay down in bed with my clothes on and I disappear completely under the sheets. Alcohol still protects my from reality but tomorrow am going to feel like shite once again. By the moment I wake up, Liam’s still sleeping so I disappear again before he sees me, to avoid awkward situations with him. I spend the day in work and, for the first time in my life, I don’t even mind working whatsoever. But I have too go back at home and face the situation. Liam’s in his bed, this time he’s alone. He’s stroking my guitar. “Get the fook of it” I say to him as if none of this had ever happened. “where have you been? I thought you have left again, mum was very worried...” “Emmm.. I.. just.. just hanging 'round with my girlfriend, I slept in her's place” tho I didn’t had one. “you have no girlfriend” “this is not true, I have one” “ohh.. really? What’s her name?” I just answer the first thing that occur to me “lyla, her name’s lyla” “lyla? Really? No fooking way mate, that’s a dog name” Liam is really funny, so I can’t help but laughing. “You are a twat, stop insulting my girl!” “No! I'm not, I’m just saying that...” the kid starts laughing as well. He has the most beautiful smile. He bites his upper lip playfully. Once again this strange feeling strikes me and I’m completely lost. Don’t. I said to myself. But my heart’s not paying attention. Suddenly I stop laughing. Liam’s expression changes just as mine. We stay quiet for a long time. I pick my guitar to pretend I’m playing and he picks a magazine and pretends he’s reading. I don’t know what he’s thinking. I wish I could read his mind. Maybe he’s thinking about her girlfriend. I wonder why he’s here with me and not with her. I must be the most boring person in the world, and he loves talking and being the centre of attention. But he seems to be enjoying himself. None of us say anything. I enjoy spending time with him but I don’t want him to notice. Maybe he’s asking himself why I’m not with lyla. But I am. I’m entirely hers. Irrevocably hers.


End file.
